The Tale Of Ansel Deveraux
by PrintPress2
Summary: Ansel is a demigod who never believed in epic love story's and adventures. he couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Fire throwing, Pot smoking demigod

**This is a PJO fanfic obviously. If your reading this, leave me a comment. Let me know what I could change.**

CHAPTER ONE: Look At Me I'm A Demigod

My name is Ansel Deveraux. Personally I'm not one for adventures. Epic loves stories, where beautiful people learn beautiful lessons. I never thought those things were real. They seemed so impossible to me. I guess I was wrong.

ANSEL

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I don't know how to tell you this. I have to leave. I want you to know that its not your fault. Its no ones fault. Please do not look for me. I will visit if I can.**_

_**Love Ansel**_

There were so many things I wanted to say to her. So many things that she deserved to hear. Read. You know what I mean. I contemplated ripping up the note below me. The note would leave her with only more questions and heartache. But she needed to know that I left by choice. She needed to know that I loved her so much that I had to leave. For the first time in my life I was putting her happiness in front of my own. This hurt. This hurt like hell. But Grover was right, this was best for her.

I left my apartment with confidence. Not a happy confidence mind you. But the confidence that I was doing right by the one person on this Earth that I could honestly say that I loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY<strong>_

"You need my help with this why?" I asked Grover. Its not that I minded helping him of course. Things have been pretty quiet recently. I mean I know were preparing for war and all, but this is the most quiet the camp has seen since I've been here. Is a little bit of peace honestly too much to ask?

"Please Percy? Its just a little demigod retrieval! He's coming willingly. We're meeting at Grand Central (that's a train station, for all you non Americans!) at 3:00 o'clock!" Grover doesn't generally ask me for favors which made me curious about why he was asking this. I rolled my eyes. Oh hell this was the least I can do for him.

I grabbed riptide off of the table. "Lets go."

LINE BREAK

Unfortunately I drove Paul's SUV to camp. Considering what happened last time he loaned me a vehicle, I was determined to keep the car hoof print free.

"What time is it Grover?" I called to the passenger side seat.

"2:25" Grover responded. "A minute later than the last time you asked me."

"Sorry G-man. So,what the story with the kid" I asked. Now is usually around the time Grover says something to make me regret helping him.

"He can throw fire from his hands..." In that moment three thoughts went through my head.

**1. I am gonna kill you Grover!**

**2. Oh no, Paul's Prius!**

**3. Really Grover!?**

"Empathic link dude. I'm getting some seriously strong anger vibes." _No shit? Really Grover? Anger you say? _I kept quiet.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that he smokes pot?" I almost lost it. We were going to grand central to pick up a pot smoking. fire throwing, demigod. Nice, juuuuust nice.

"No Grover! Now would not be a good time!

"Do you have money for the bridge?" My right eye started twitching. _Ive never had deep fried goat before... I wonder if it tastes like chicken?_

"Grover... Would you do me a teensy weensy favor?"

"Sure Perc!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thankyou guys so much! Plz review! People without accounts can review too ya know! <strong>_


	2. Where are my reviews?

**I was kind of disappointed. Last chapter only one person reviewed. Could you guys take the time to review please. It takes five seconds.**

ANSEL

I stood there for a minute. What if this wasn't a good idea? What if I had made the wrong choice. I let out a breath, I knew that I had done the right thing.

When I saw Grover, I was a little taken aback. I had never seen him with human legs before. The difference was a little shocking. He walked with crutches and wore red high tops. Brutal honesty time. He looked better with goat legs.

PERCY

I walked behind Grover, scanning for monsters as I went. Grover had brought me here and I would rather have been anywhere else.

My eyes fell on him. He wore a beanie and a muscle shirt. Classic stoner look.

"Hi." He said.

BOOM! The ground shook.

**No more until I get three updates from three different people.**


End file.
